London, Here I Come!
by how to catch a moonbeam
Summary: Massie is facing London for the first time ever! She has a new house, new friends, and a whole new life. Massie and her new clique are ready to take down the school. Will there be drama? Yes. Will there be cute guys? Yes. Will there be lip gloss? Yes. Look out London, here comes Massie Block!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to those of you who wanted to submit. It says in summary what's still left.**

**An excerpt or two from Massie's KISS handbook. Boring, I know, but this chapter needs something.**

"KISS is a uniform-free school. That said, the staff has every right to tell you your clothing item(s) is unacceptable."

"When using the gym, soccer field, pool, or yoga room, you are expected to follow all the rules of the sport being played. No horseplay is allowed."

"Student tablets are a privilege. You must use them wisely, for classroom use only during all classes."

"KISS ID cards are a $25 fine if lost or damaged. They must be on your person or in the available space in your tablet case at all times."

"If you are a boarding student, you must be responsible for your room key, room, and personal belongings at all times."

**It's boring, so you don't have to read it. I included it so I wouldn't be breaking any rules. These are real rules of the school. **

**xox Caity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Congratulations to everybody who submitted!**

**Here are the positions:**

**Alpha - Massie Block**

**Beta- Lilah Williams (ailes du neige)**

**Gamma- Ariana Katherine Holt (wishing-in-your-heart)**

**Delta- Annalise Greer Mydan (KatKat972)**

**Epsilon- Jez Ferguson (habitualnon-sleeper)  
**

**Zeta- Kira Marie Hart (Midnightstar-and-Echosong)  
**

**If you see your name here, please check your PM box for a message from me. Most likely you got it already, but...  
**

**Now onto the story! It's a brief chapter, of an email from Massie to Claire about KISS.**

**To: **Claire Lyons

**From: **Massie Block

Hey Kuh-Laire! I miss you, girl! Has it really been just a week? :)

Anyways, I love my new house - rather, castle, - and can't wait for you to visit! It's big, stone, and ah-mazing!

The whole feel is cozy. There's a huge library - two stories! - and every wall is a light, caramel-brown paint. There's rugs all over, too!

But my room is the best! It's white everything, two stories, and a huge closet and bathroom! Very cool looking, sleek and modern for a castle!

KISS is ah-mazing too. It's a huge round white building with a glass dome roof! Can you believe it! It's supposedly no uniforms.

After winter break ends, I'll start my new PC. What do you think of Glamour Girls?

Stupid, right? That's what you get from my mom. :)

But I like London Beauties. Eh. It's the best I could do.

Heart ya!

xox Massie

**So? Like it?**

**Okay, girlies, your chapter will be up by tomorrow morning! And if you're not in, I'm going to use you in a surprise later on. Okay?**

**Reviews make me smile! :)**

**xox Caity**


	3. Chapter 3Official First Chapter

**Hey hey hey girlies! It's finally the first chapter of London, Here I Come!**

**This will be the only chapter for a while. I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow morning. And I'll be gone until August 5****th****. So here it is. **

**Enjoy! **

KISS was ah-mazing from the outside. And inside.

I was a little nervous, though.

Nawt like I'd admit it or anything. _Puh-lease._

But still. What if there was nobody worthy of being the "it" girls? What if nobody likes me?

Wait. This is _me _we're talking about here. I'll be alpha in no time.

I scoped out girls from my vantage point in the main office. I still had to receive my KISS tablet and ID. And my schedule.

There were a few "it" girls floating around out there. I scanned the girls in the main entry.

_There! _My first A-lister.

A girl with long, sunny blonde hair leaned against the wall by the girl's room. She was laughing about something with some girl on her phone. Her cowboy boots came up to her knees, with 1-inch heels and the exact color of the caramels she was popping in her mouth. She was wearing a sky blue button-up with pink roses and dark wash skinny jeans. Red feather earrings dangled to her shoulders. 9, higher if she'd lose the sticky candy.

Another blonde, but more dirty blonde, walked out of the music hall. She had a light pink Gucci bag slung over her shoulder. It matched her blue and white KISS hoodie and pink skirt. She paired the whole ensemble with blue Converse. 9.

A girl with shoulder-length reddish hair – she ahb-viously dyed her brown hair red, or tried to – ran over to the blonde in the skirt and began chatting with her. Her gold hoop earrings swung from side to side. The light shone off of her Emma Moss black sequined shirt.

_Eh-ma-ew!_ Her pants looked like she made them out of her Grammy's couch! They were dark green with floral embroidery. 8. She looked great. Minus the awful pants. She knew how to accesorise, though. Gold jewelry and emeralds.

A brunette walks through the halls towards the elevator. Her neon yellow ballet flats were self-decorated with smiley faces. Her green eyes were surrounded by bright purple frames, which set them off in a pretty way. The glasses matched her headband that kept her elbow-length pin-straight brown hair off of her face. It all nicely matched her simple white camisole and white capris. Her final touch: a purple, yellow, and white scarf. And her other final touch: a huge gray plastic instrument case with orange, pink, and yellow duct tape stripes. A 9. She seemed cool enough.

And right in front of her, a girl in a mustard-yellow silk shirt and gray jeans sat reading something on her tablet. She pulled her gray jacket tighter around her and pushed a strand of gray-blonde hair away from her face. The rest stayed in a neat bun at the nape of her neck. Her simple black flats rested empty on the floor, and her delicately-framed brown glasses were tucked inside one of them. The girl was murmuring softly to herself. I leaned forward to catch what she was saying.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished: For never was a story of more woe," she whispered.

"Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." I finished with her.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl apologized. "Was I bothering you?"

"Not at all," I told her. "I'm Massie." I extended my hand out to her, but the rude girl just waved it away, searching for her glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You know Shakespeare?" she said.

"Um, duh!" I responded.

"Oh. Oops!" she giggled. "Now, where are my-"

"Shoe?" I offered, wanting to help her.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm Lilah. I'll be showing you around KISS. I would be in all of your classes, but I'm advanced everything."

"Advanced lunch?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered, completely straight-faced. My shock must have been evident, because she lost her serious face and giggled.

"Kidding!" Lilah giggled. "Here's my number. Text me during break. We'll meet at lunch. I need to go."

Lilah handed me a slip of paper and walked away.

"Wait!" I called after her.

"Yeah?" Lilah asked, still walking.

"You need shoes!" I told her, holding them up.

Again, she tried to look serious, but ended up laughing when she reached me. We were laughing so hard for ages, and were still going strong when the principal came to get me.

**So? You like it so far?**

**I'll be on vacay from tomorrow to the 5th. So this will be it for a while. Sorry that only Lilah was mentioned so far. You'll see more later.**

**Do me a favor and leave me lots of reviews to come back to! :)**

**xox Caity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I have been MIA for a while, I was on vacation and then school started a while ago, and I had to watch my neighbor's dogs, soooo. This is the chapter where the girlies meet Massie! Yaybies!**

**Also, I realized I made a mistake last chapter. It should be Ella Moss, not Emma Moss. Oh well, you knew what I meant. I'll be sure to edit better in the future.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**The Café**

**11:48 AM**

**Monday, September 3****rd**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lunch. The social battlefield. At least, here it is.

With my new KISS tablet with a glittery purple case, I make an analysis of the girls. The notes app is open, my stylus is grasped tightly in my hand, and I am ready to go.

My amber eyes and Lilah's gray ones scan the crowd from the third tier of the room. I quickly pick out the blonde girl from earlier. She's walking around, looking for somewhere to sit, her tray filled with pizza, fries, a brownie, and a strawberry smoothie.

"Who's she?" I whisper to Lilah. She looks where I'm looking, and leans over.

"That's Annalise Mydan," she whispered. "She loves gossip, and trust me, she will _always _get the juiciest. She's constantly at the mall or getting a guy's number. Her specialty is revenge. But she's really nice."

"I'll write her down," I tell her.

_Annalise – delta_

Next I search for the girl with the huge instrument. She's still carrying it around. Who knows why. She's eating something cheesy from a light green lunch bag.

"What about the girl with a case of the case?" I ask, giggling to myself at my little joke.

"That girl's Jezzabelle Ferguson. Third chair bassist in the symphony orchestra, major partier. She's into emo guys, loves to travel, and is at every party ever. Don't ask how I know, but she kissed a frog once on a dare. She'll do anything if you dare her to."

_Jezzabelle – epsilon_

"Dancing With the Carbs?" I gestured towards the blonde I'd seen earlier, now having unzipped her jacket over a sleek black tank top and having slipped on a pair of dangly pointe shoe earrings. Her plate was loaded with grilled chicken, breadsticks, cereal, a few cookies, and two broccoli pieces.

"That's Ariana Holt, but everybody calls her Aria. She's majorly into dance, playing saxophone in the school's symphony orchestra, and popcorn. She has lots of siblings, likes to party, and is one of the richest girls in England, or at least in 9th grade."

_Aria – gamma_

Another girl was walking behind her. It was couch-pants, the girl who was seen with Aria earlier. She had pizza and strawberry yogurt with Cocoa Puffs on top.

"What about her shadow?" Lilah finds the girl and quickly informs me of who she is.

"Oh, that's Brooke Riley. She's from Boston, and was the richest girl there. Now she lives here, and she's also a dance freak. Her one best friend is Aria, and they've never ever done anything separately. People thought they actually were Siamese twins or something. She can turn you from A-list to loser –"

"Actually, in Westchester, we call 'losers' LBRs. It means loser beyond repair," I cut in.

"Okay, A-list to LBR," with Lilah adding emphasis on LBR, "in a matter of seconds. That's it, really."

_Brooke – __zeta__ after epsilon_

"Let's get them over here," I stated. "We have a clique to form"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"So, girls!" I said, leaning forward. "I'm Massie Block, from Westchester. I'm new here, and, well, I'm going to be the alpha!"

Five faces stared at me from the other sides of the rectangular table. Annalise salted her fries. Jezzabelle picked at the duct tape on her bass case. Aria coughed. Brooke texted somebody. Lilah smiled helpfully.

"Why?" Brooke said into the silence. "What's wrong with not being popular?"

I was giggling a little. Her Boston accent made "popular" sound like "pawhpulah."

"Because, well, I don't know, but I will be. Anyways, you girls are here to help me become popular, be my friends, and win over the LBR's! Who's in?"

"Um, so you're using us?" Jezzabelle said. "That's rude."

"Well, no. I mean, kinda, but since I'm new, I was just trying to make friends," I shot back.

"Kay, good," she sighed. "I'm definitely in! You look like a fun girl."

"Thanks, Jezzabelle! Anybody else in other than me, Jez, and Lilah?" I questioned.

Brooke spoke up again. "What's an LBR?" she asked.

I gave her the same explanation I gave Lilah. She nodded, looking satisfied.

"Not to be rude," Annalise said tentatively, "but how can we win over the LBRs of we don't _think _like the LBRs? I don't know about you, but I'm not a loser."

Choruses of "neither am I" and "I'm not a loser!" came up from around the table.

"Good point, Annalise!" I congratulated. "I'll go take care of that. Are you in?"

"Yeah, okay!" she said after a pause.

"Me too," Aria said. "I think this'll be fun. Dance isn't everything – at least not now."

"No, Aria!" Brooke cried. "She's using you! Can't you see?"

"Well, if I do recruit an LBR, that would be too many people. So if you don't want in, that's fine by me." I snapped.

"Brooke, please!" Aria pleaded. "This'll be fun. Besides, I need you! For me?"

"No!" she said forcefully. "I'm not in. And Aria, if you decide to do this, I won't be there for you when Massie betrays you."

Brooke grabbed her tray and stormed off to another table. I watched her set down her tray, and all the other girls leave that table.

"So I'll get an LBR," I said. "Bye!"

**Update soon, I promise. And please, check out sparkle filled hearts story Be Careful What You Wish For. I love it, and I sent in an OC. Plus, she needs 15 reviews to update!**

**Until later, darlings! **

**xox Clara**


	5. Chapter 5 :)

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to all my sweet reviewers. You guys make me smile! **

**And for my responses, which I'll now try to do.**

**DreamCatcherGirlie39: Jezzabelle was sent in by habitualnon-sleeper. I'll tell her that you liked Jez.**

**Sparkle filled hearts: Aw, thanks, you're sweet. I'm glad you found it flawless. Thank gosh for spell-check, right?**

**Wishing-in-your-heart: Glad you liked it. Heh, just wait until you see what the London Beauties come up with! **

**Soooo, here we go!**

**Knightsbridge Isle Secondary School**

**Cafeteria**

**12:05 PM **

**Monday, September 3****rd**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I look around for a girl that seems like an LBR. Quickly, I spot the perfect girl.

"Hey!" I call out, causing her to jump. Her dark brown hair slips into her pudding, turning the vivid red tips cream.

"What?" the girl whispered. She played with the end of her plaid indigo shirt.

"Um, I'm Massie Block," I inform her. "Hi."

"I'm Kira Hart," she tells me. "We had Reading class together, and I think we have Symphony Orchestra together too. Do we?"

I checked my schedule. "Yeah, I have viola lessons next. It was that or Choir."

"Cool, me too. Well, I play flute," Kira responded. I noticed her running her fingers lightly over a mysterious point in her arm, like the bone was sticking up at a slight tilt even though it shouldn't. "Anyways, did you need something?"

"Oh yeah," I giggled. "Can you come sit over with me and my friends?"

"Sure," she said. As she trailed behind me, vanilla pudding fell out of her hair in clumps.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"So, are you in?" I questioned.

Kira nodded yes, and we cheered.

"Great! Let me program your numbers into my phone, and I can bring you home after school."

"What type of car?" Jezzabelle asked.

"It's some new thing made by a company called Street Smarts," I explained. "Outside it looks like a normal car, but inside there's a fridge and microwave, plus a cabinet for plates and snacks, and a table, super comfy chairs, and two beds above, up near the roof. It's pretty much a mini RV, minus the toilets. Oh yeah, it's partially solar powered too."

Everybody looks amazed, which is cool. I am so ready to be alpha again!

"Oh yeah, Friday night, let's all sleep over. My place after school?" I ask.

Everybody cheers again, except for Kira. She looks a little apprehensive. Oh well. It's probably nothing.

Watch out London, 'cause here I come!

**Yo yo yo! I am so glad I got this update in. Fyi, the cars exist nowhere other than this story and my imagination. And I don't own the Clique or any of its other franchise. ****J**

**Do you guys like vannila, chocolate, or a different ice cream flavor? Tell me in a review.**

**Oh, and sorry if this was a little dull, it was kinda a filler chapter. And sorry for being so Kira-centric, you'll really like seeing her character develop.**

**Until later, little wrens! (Um, what? Did I randomly turn you into a little bird? I am so weird!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. I'm sorry, but until further notice, my stories are all discontinued and I will no longer be a part of fanfiction. I'm dealing with a lot right now. Sorry :'(


End file.
